


Private Space

by Zhampy



Series: Saiibo Sickfic [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: HAHAHA RIP me, M/M, MY SOUL HAS ESCAPED MY BODY, Robot Sex, it's just handjobs, it's not actually sex, really it's self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 18:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhampy/pseuds/Zhampy
Summary: Kiibo was a very affectionate individual. But only in private.Sequel to 'Matchmaking', 'Fever' and 'Overheat'.





	Private Space

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, here is the saucy little thing I mentioned in 'Matchmaking', which is a sequel to 'Fever' which is a sequel to 'Overheat'. Boy, this is getting long! I asked for encouragement and you all delivered! I'm not sure if that was a good thing now! I AM… embarrassed to post this, but I love seeing some Saiibo spice from other people and want to give something back.
> 
> ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS MORE SAIIBO

Kiibo was a very affectionate individual.

But only in private. Once they were out in public it was almost impossible to tell they were even a couple, let alone one already months into their relationship. Which suited Shuichi perfectly fine honestly; he wasn't exactly an out-going or confident person. He didn't want his personal life on show. Leave that performance to Kaede and Rantaro, or whatever guy Miu was parading around that week.

The only time they were outwardly, visibly affectionate with eachother was when one of them needed some reassurance in some social situation. Or when Kokichi baited Kiibo into it with comments about being "a shitty boyfriend" or "a heartless machine".

So they made up for it when in their own private space. In retrospect, it shouldn't have been surprising that Kiibo would be rather clingy and slightly overbearing. Always wanting to hug, or touch and just generally be close. Once it had been hammered into him that he didn't need to apologise for being selfish everytime, he would constantly ask for kisses. He was almost demanding of it now and Shuichi always obliged.

However, whenever Shuichi tried to begin anything even slightly beyond innocent kisses Kiibo turned into a hesitant prude.

"Wh-wh—now? You want to now?" Kiibo looks surprised, his hands up in defence like he thinks Shuichi will pounce.

They were just sat together in the warmth of Shuichi's room, working on individual assignments with the TV providing dull background noise. Every single time, without fail, Kiibo would look surprised whenever Shuichi wanted to start something. It seemed like he would never understand the randomness of human libido.

Being asked so directly brings an awkward flush to Shuichi's cheeks. "Well—I thought maybe—I-I mean, if you don't want to—"

"N-no, I do!" Kiibo interrupts quickly. "Please give me a moment."

He turns his back to Shuichi. He seems like he's concentrating hard, like he's clenching his whole body.

"What're you doing?" Shuichi curiously peeks over.

Kiibo turns his head, not quite looking at him. "I know my body is cold so I-I thought I might warm up first. You caught me by surprise so I'm trying to be quick," he sounds apologetic.

He squeaks when Shuichi wraps his arms around his chest and rests his head on his shoulder. "I want to warm you up," Shuichi says lowly into his earpiece.

"Aaah..."

 _Smooth, Shuichi,_  he thinks to himself. He is going to be smooth and suave like the detectives in stories and on TV. He will be confident and in-control, and woo his lover... and if he messed it up, well, Kiibo wouldn't fucking realise anyway.

Being with Kiibo was actually doing wonders for his confidence and self-esteem issues. Whenever he tried new things, now, if (when) he messed up Kiibo wouldn't laugh at him, whether through obliviousness or because of kindness he hadn't yet figured that out. Either way, he had noticed himself becoming much more outspoken lately, and if someone did criticise him they quickly found out just how verbally defensive Kiibo was about it—sometimes to an embarrassing degree.

He loves Kiibo, but Kiibo really is a bit too sharp in his armour. They have a routine now, in bed, everytime one of them sleeps over. After whatever activities they got up to they would cuddle in bed. Shuichi would change into regular nightwear and Kiibo would strip off his armour and charge. When he was charging his body got quite warm. It was very comfortable to hold him all night, and Shuichi was beginning to suspect that Kiibo now held off from regular charging until they slept together.

He has become well practised at removing Kiibo's armoured top. Just a simple flip of the notch on the front and it snaps open with a hiss. He gently removes it with a small click as it detaches from the port on the back of Kiibo's neck, the lights on it all blinking off. Next to go is the bottom half, which is a bit more awkward to remove, so Kiibo does that himself as Shuichi watches. They've seen eachother naked plenty of times by now but Shuichi is always mesmerized; Kiibo's body is smooth, and pitch black all over except his face.

Now he arranges them both, on his bed, so that they're facing eachother, though Kiibo refuses to look directly at him. They're both sat with their legs stretched out, framing eachother. He waits a few moments to see if Kiibo will work up the courage to look at him, but no luck as the robot is looking literally everywhere else that's isn't his face. So he scoots forward, closer between Kiibo's legs, and rests his hands on the robots thighs.

Kiibo squeaks and finally looks at him and Shuichi takes that moment to kiss him. But he doesn't kiss Kiibo's lips, rather his forehead instead. He can see Kiibo comically shut his eyes with embarrassment, and he can't help the snort of laughter that comes from his nose as he next kisses him between the eyes. He continues covering Kiibo's face with kisses, tilting his head this way and that way, as Kiibo smiles and fumbles with his hands—not quite sure what to do.

Finally, he takes a breath, and kisses Kiibo on the mouth, seriously this time. He gets a reaction quickly as he asks for permission to enter by running his tongue over Kiibo's lips, and pushes his tongue in, roaming around as Kiibo responds in kind. It's a bit strange that Kiibo has saliva at all—or lubricant, as Kiibo had called it. It's clear and tasteless, and their kisses turn heavier.

Their first time fooling around he had asked about that.

" _Got to store it somewhere," Kiibo had answered nonchalantly._

" _Yeah, but, I mean I guess..." he had blushed. "It just seems so… lewd."_

" _That would be an appropriate place to store it, yes? Considering human anatomy."_

" _So when you need to use it, you just put your fingers—you know what, nevermind!"_

"Hah," Shuichi stops, his breath a bit more ragged now, pulling back slightly. Their faces are still very close, and Kiibo is blushing but returning his look with confidence now.

"Okay?" he asks.

"Okay," Kiibo nodded.

Fittingly enough, Kiibo had admitted to doing vigorous research on human anatomy and sex, and Shuichi just hoped to god he hadn't done that on an academy computer. If Kiibo ever received a summons from the Morals Committee he would get an answer to that. Then all the confidence Kiibo had possessed during his lecture had jumped out of the window as he had turned into a stuttering, embarrassed mess as he explained how his own body worked.

So they would temporarily turn up the sensitivity of Kiibo's tactile sensors from his control panel, which would enhance the sensation of physical contact, both good and bad.

"Don't alter my other settings, I like them as they are," Kiibo reminds Shuichi as he does everytime. Then quickly adds a; "please."

The control panel is between Kiibo's shoulder blades. Not exactly an easy area for him to reach and mess with himself, which is probably the idea behind putting it there. Kiibo is trusting him with his highly personal and delicate inner machinery which makes Shuichi proud and internally giddy. Though he knows if he messes this up it might result in an embarrassing visit to Miu, or, should the worst case scenario happen, an even more humiliating trip to Professor Idabashi himself. With that thought in mind he only turns the setting two levels higher.

He wraps his arms around Kiibo's shoulders, as he turns back around, and squeezes. "Does this feel nicer?"

Kiibo jumps. "Y-yeah!" he says uncharacteristically casually.

"Good… good," his voice is deeper as he replies.

He places a finger on Kiibo's chest. It's warm by now and smooth, shiny black, and Kiibo is watching him. Lightly, he draws his finger down Kiibo's torso in a perfectly straight line, and Kiibo shivers, letting out a repressed squeak.

As he moves lower he splays his hand out over Kiibo's featureless crotch and applies some pressure to his touches, stroking up and down, his other hand roaming free spreading light touches around.

"N-nn—" Kiibo grasps his arms surprising tightly. He can't breathe or pant, but his mouth is open anyway, and eyes wide and looking down as Shuichi's hand moves. His whole body is trembling. "Ahh, ah..."

Shuichi smiles.

In reality, he could do this anywhere on Kiibo's body what with his sensitivity jacked up as it were. But it seemed more realistic to do it between his legs, and a large part of the pleasure that Kiibo got was psychological anyway.

He's still not quite sure if he finds Kiibo's body arousing or just fascinating. At the most inopportune times he'd sometimes catch himself thinking about it. It's obviously unnatural and not visibly… reactive. Their first time he had been at a loss for what to actually  _do_. But. But, the way Kiibo responds is enticingly human. What he does know for sure is if he keeps touching and kissing he will be rewarded with those sweet moans that shoot straight through his core.

Now he's covered Kiibo in dirty fingerprints—dull spots and streaks on his body that don't shine in the light anymore. He continues his ministrations.

Kiibo falls back and, to Shuichi's disappointment, covers his face with his hands, pushing his palms against his eyes as he releases increasingly louder, stilted pleas. Shuichi wants to kiss his face so badly, but, leaning down, he chooses to kiss from collarbone to chin as Kiibo tilts his head back.

"Sh-Shu—too m—aah!" Kiibo doesn't get to finish his sentence as Shuichi puts more pressure into his caresses and finally overloads those tactile sensors. Kiibo's eyes are wide as his body stiffens and his back arches up with a human grace, pressing against Shuichi's hand. His voice is muffled, hiding behind his hand, and Shuichi tears it away to properly hear the long, drawn-out moan. Kiibo is so vocal...

This time it looked to be more intense than usual. Hah, he could feel his heartbeat in his ears. He wondered how loud Kiibo would get at max sensitivity.

It was strange, in the now quiet room, with the dull background noise of the TV, to hear only his own heavy breathing, considering he wasn't even the one that had just come. Figuratively speaking. He waited impatiently, with fingers drumming softly on Kiibo's thighs, watching as Kiibo's systems reacted to the sensory overload—shutting down and rebooting. When Kiibo sits up again it was as if he had never been touched, before the memory resurfaces and he blushes fiercely.

"Th-thank you, Shuichi."

He never quite knows how to react to Kiibo's politeness in these particular situations, so he gives a lop-sided smile and kisses Kiibo's nose, who momentarily turns cross-eyed watching him.

"Um," Kiibo turns his head away as Shuichi moves in for another kiss. "There is actually something I'd like to talk about."

 _Right now!?_  Shuichi baulks, but doesn't say anything.

"It's about our relationship and… certain aspects about myself," he starts to explain seriously, and the pleasant curl of warmth in Shuichi's stomach is replaced with a pang of fear. "I've come to realise that my sessions with Miu might be considered inappropriate. Maybe I don't want anyone other than you (or the Professor) to touch me that deeply. O-of course I appreciate everything Miu has done for me! She always does such a wonderful job! But I think it may have become too personal now, and…"

He pauses.

"And Miu is quite vulgar throughout."

Understatement of the century. Kiibo has become much more aware these past few months and is clearly embarrassed just thinking about it.

"I do not want to be unfaithful!"

Understanding strikes him like a bat to the face. Kiibo is looking up at him with large, sincere eyes. There is a touch of uncertainty and fear in the unwavering gaze. Shuichi can only sigh with relief.

Clearly Kiibo had put much more thought into this than he ever had. He really hadn't thought of the robot's maintenance sessions as anything more than that time he'd sent his virus-ridden laptop to Chihiro for a fix. N-not that he commonly visited any weird websites or anything. Damn, maybe he'd be getting a summons from the Morals Committee too.

He probably shouldn't mention he'd just compared Kiibo to a cheap laptop.

Squirming uncomfortably he tries to think of the right thing to say, though his mind is clouded over right now and not really fit for any complicated tasks. "If it would make you feel better and if you want to stop going I'm sure Miu will understand." She wouldn't. "But it doesn't… bother me, so..."

"Uh?" Kiibo blinks.

Shuichi leans down to kiss him and Kiibo whines nicely. He takes one of Kiibo's hands, both of which are clutching at his shirt, and moves it down to his groin. He sighs into the kiss on contact. Kiibo twitches with realisation; he kisses Shuichi harder and brings his other hand down to brace against Shuichi's thigh.

* * *

Shuichi is holding his hand against the bulge in his pants and Kiibo can just feel his faceplate heat up again. He pushes his palm down and rubs, and Shuichi squirms back against him, subtly jerking his hips.

He feels Shuichi move his hands up into his hair and to the back of his neck, holding him in tight as they kissed, so Kiibo has the freedom to move his own hands again. It's  _unfair_  that he's completely naked and yet Shuichi is still fully dressed. When he moves his hands away from Shuiichi's groin the detective whines and is about to pull back before Kiibo kisses him harder to reassure him.

Usually he likes to put his head to Shuichi's bare chest and listen to the passionate beat of the detective's heartbeat as it grew more frantic, but the position Shuichi has put them in this time isn't so great for that. So he'd have to make do with just Shuichi's pleasing sighs and moans instead.

When they'd first started doing this stuff, his actions had been carefully calculated and methodological as he basically just tried to copy the things he'd seen on the internet. Shuichi seemed to enjoy it, which was good, so he saw little reason to deviate from what worked. But sometimes curiosity got the better of him and he'd try something new, which was how they both found out Shuichi had a very sensitive neck.

Shuichi is all too enthusiastic to shrug off his shirt when Kiibo tugs at it. He leans in to kiss Shuichi's newly exposed neck along the jawline, near the ear, and Shuichi gasps, his fingers clutching at Kiibo harder.

Humans are so different from himself, as much as he doesn't always like to admit, it is difficult to pretend otherwise in such a situation. Their bodies so soft and responsive in a way that they can't hide. He presses his thumb into the crook of Shuichi's neck—earning a pleased moan—and marvels at the small dip in flesh his thumbprint leaves behind; proof that they're doing this. Sometimes he leaves slight red marks on Shuichi's body that could take hours to clear.

With Shuichi's pants, he fumbles. It would be easier to get them off if Shuichi would only stop squirming so much! He slides his free hand down to the small of Shuichi's back. It's so easy to hold him tight; his body soft and gives to the shape of his hand. Finally his fumblings manage to free Shuichi's erection, announced with a gasp from the detective.

They've done this numerous times now, but he still has to screw his face up and take a short moment to gather courage. He puts his fingers in his mouth, licked—Shuichi has to look away with a shudder—and takes hold of the detective's dick.

"Oh, god," Shuich breaths.

Shuichi's hands, sweaty, move to grab his shoulders now. The small, obscene squeaking noises his fingers made as they slide over his metal body trying to find purchase is enough to excite Kiibo again. The breathy moans Shuichi was making are nice too.

Though he has differing anatomy to his peers, the influence of those around him has taught him what is and isn't attractive. It still renders him stunned that Shuichi returns his feelings and that… they are doing  _this_  right now.

Kiibo looks up to take the sight in. Really, Shuichi is very attractive, with skin flushed and hair tousled, as he jerks his hips to the rhythm Kiibo set. Shuichi rarely ever overtly showed much enthusiasm or excitement about even the things he was interested in—though he had noticed that, that had been changing recently for some reason—so, that Shuichi would get so  _energetic_  about this is very rewarding.

"Kiibo, please..." Shuichi moans lowly, causing Kiibo to shiver all over. Shuichi drops his forehead onto Kiibo's shoulder, panting hard, and wraps his arms tightly around his back, pushing against him for as much body contact as possible. Kiibo has to tense somewhat so as not to fall back with the push. His cooling fans struggling with the heat building within him again; his battery is definitely draining quicker under the excess stress.

"Hah, hah, fuh..." Shuichi is coming undone and Kiibo can't take his eyes off him. Shuichi jerks his hips forcefully, thrusting his dick in Kiibo's hand, by now having lost any sense of rhythm. "Aahh, fuh…!"

And then Shuichi stilled, his hands groping firmer, the added pressure activating Kiibo's overly-sensitive tactile sensors again, firing sparks through his body. He dimly feels warmth in his hand as Shuichi crushes himself against his chest, head back as the detective stutters a low moan, his hips rolling languidly as he rides out the feeling.

It's over pretty quickly. Shuichi slumps against him, limp and breathing harshly with his forehead resting on his shoulder. Kiibo tilts his head to rest against Shuichi's and peeks at his face. A hot mess would be the technical term, probably, he thinks, as the background noise of the TV reaches through the haze to his auditory receptors. Shuichi is flushed red, his eyes half-lidded and unfocused, and mouth open suggestively as a muscle in his cheek twitched occasionally. He sighs peacefully as Kiibo begins trailing his hands up and down his sides gently.

* * *

When he is brought back to reality, when his breathing evens out and his eyesight clears, Shuichi sits up straight and looks over to Kiibo. Who is looking too proudly smug. Kokichi and Miu are a bad influence, he decides fondly.

Afterwards Kiibo always likes to cuddle. He seems most happiest when he can just hold Shuichi, and Shuichi is always so spent he simply enjoys it and gradually dozes off, lulled to sleep by whatever random TV programme is on. This time it seems to be some generic reality show with a group of horrible young adults screaming at eachother. It isn't quite as pleasant as listening to Kiibo's contented humming, but he can feel himself dropping off anyway. Until one particularly loud character started hurling insults.

A horrible thought from months earlier strikes Shuichi just then. "Did… did you think of Kokichi?" he asks half-jokingly.

"N-n-n-NO! But I am now!" Kiibo visibly wilts. He rolls over to turn away. "It's ruined..."

Shuichi laughs haplessly. In the end it was he who ruined the moment. He gathers Kiibo up and holds him tightly, with his chin resting on the robot's head and a hand in his white hair. Kiibo sulks for the rest of the evening but doesn't pull away.

**Author's Note:**

> And there it is!! I am all done now! That's it for this Saiibo sorta-series. I only planned on writing one fic but you've all been so supportive with comments and kudos I ended up writing four! Thank you. I wussed out on full-course sex. I mean, this was mostly exposition anyway? It feels extra pervy when you have to get creative with Kiibo's anatomy, hahahaha........
> 
> -RUNS AWAY-


End file.
